


Fishing Hooks

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: BDSM, Blood, F/M, Fish hook play, Violence, im going to hell wowwwwwww, there is lots of blood here kinda also its super gross sORRY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah had a problem, and Marianne promised she could help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing Hooks

**Author's Note:**

> At this point the the abyss is like "oh god go away you fucking weirdo"  
> some Marianne/Noah smut because my friend wouldn't let me forget about it ever since i uggested it so oops

The Sharp metallic tip pierced through skin, blood immediately pouring from the small hole. The hook dug around the skin, its tip coming out of skin and piercing it once again more blood pouring out of the wound.

Noah hissed at the burning pain on his back, only to feel another hook pierce through his skin right next to the other one; he cringer but with every moment he made, a sharp pain shot through his back to his entire body- he continued to hiss, unable to do anything else as he felt the warm blood trickle down his skin.

“Come on, Noah. I thought you were tougher than this…” Marianne replied from behind him, giving a pat to the man’s bruised back. “I thought you would last longer than this.”

She leaned to look the front of the naked man on the floor, and smiled ear to ear.

“Well, it looks like you like it, am I right?”

Well, Marianne wasn’t _wrong_ , even if Noah felt incredibly ashamed for it, the man had to admit that even with the pain and the blood, being humiliated in such a way by Marianne, her mocking him in such a way while she wore her high heels and corset- it was really erotic.

Maybe he needed help.

For now, however, Marianne was helping him in a very different, very specific way.

 

That what it was after all- friends helping each other. Except that Marianne didn’t consider Noah her friend, and Noah would have preferred to have never crossed paths with Marianne (She was beyond _creepy_ ), but he did, and now they were in the floor of her bedroom performing casual sex. Yes, that what it was about, there was seriously no reason to expect it to be about anything else.

She picked up another fishhook, examining it as she pressed it between her fingers. Without warning, she pierced his skin once again causing Noah to cringe and struggle, feeling heat pooling on his abdomen as he felt the metallic tip dig in his skin, the tip once again piercing through his skin- he felt pathetic, fishhooks on is skin like a dead fish. It was so hot.

He felt Marianne staring down at him, turning to face him once again as she lifted his chin with her long fingers.

“My, my, Noah, if I knew you were so into this, I would have helped you long ago.” She dug her fingernails on his chin. “It’s so cute to see you like this, drooling and lost in your own mind.”

She licked her lips. Noah knew that this meant nothing to her- he knew that she would never have any romantic attraction to anyone and the only reason she was doing this was because it would give her the best opportunity on her life to humiliate the literal fuck out of him. But again, he was pretty sure he would never feel any romantic attraction to her (not because he wasn’t attracted to women, but because it was _Marianne_ ).

 

He panted heavily when Marianne let go of his chin, leaving red marks on his skin from her fingernails. Sweat rolled down his forehead and back, making the burning of his wounds even more painful.

“I still have more, sweetie, don’t get too excited yet…” Marianne wiped his wet lips with her thumb, making Noah moan loudly- Marianne chuckled.

“Wow, you really are easy…” she said as she threw him to the carpet, pressing his head against the soft threads of the carpet as she began to pierce the skin of his back once again.

 

Noah couldn’t see and after a while he lost count of just how many hooks Marianne had pierced his skin with, his fingers shaking uncontrollably as tears started to spill from the corner of his eyes. It felt so good. He had no idea why or how, but it just felt so good whenever that hook pierced his skin slowly- why did that felt so good? Human instinct dictates that danger and pain should make you terrified, not completely turned on. Noah made a mental note to feel guilty and ashamed later- for now, he moaned in delicious pain when he felt the last of the hooks pierce his skin.

“Hmm,” Marianne hummed to herself as she caressed the metal hooks, sending shivers to Noah’s spine, breathing heavily at all the sensations in his body.

“Who would have known,” Marianne chuckled, as she traced her finger on Noah’s chest, feeling him tremble under her touch. “I suppose you weren’t as boring as I thought, Noah.”

He felt her warm breath near his ear, his breaths hitching as he felt her body warmth- she was so close to him.

Without even realizing it, Noah put his lips forward in a puck expecting Marianne to kiss him and immediately realizing what he had _done_ , but before Noah could pull his lips away he felt something incredibly sharp pierce his lips- he pulled away but he felt Marianne manicured fingers pull at his scalp, bringing him closer to her as the woman continued to pierce his lips.

More hooks, but this time on his lower lip; Marianne pried open his mouth with two of her fingers, using the other ones to pierce his lips even more. At this time, Noah was screaming- it hurt too much, he didn’t expect her to go and pierce his fucking lips. The taste of metal flooded his mouth and he wasn’t sure if it was the actual hook or his own blood- whatever it was, it didn’t matter as she used another one, and another- a total of four hooks pierced through his lower lip. He didn’t realize he started crying.

“Ah, what a good boy…” Marianne patted him on the head as he continued to struggle- but even if the pain was incredibly intense for some reason it didn’t kill his erection, if anything Noah could have sworn it made him harden even more.

Okay, he _definitely_ needed help.

 

“You sure are something,” Marianne said as she touched his tip, causing the man to moan slightly with blood running down his chin.

“Okay, Okay.” She continued to massage him, Noah gritted his teeth while he placed his head back in pleasure, the hooks on his back grinding against his muscles. Oh god, it was so good.

It was so incredibly good.

 

Marianne scooped the precum off his tip, and smiled as she saw the man whine at the sudden separation of her fingers.

“I could leave you like this…” she said, tracing her finger on his face, his chin bloodying her finger sin the process. “I could leave you like this, pathetic and bloody, for your employees to find out. How would that make you feel? I bet you would like that, wouldn’t you?”

Noah let out a gasp, nodding slowly. He was practically out of his mind at this point, nothing Marianne said affected him at all, he only needed to release himself. That’s what he needed- his entire body burn with pain and pleasure. He _had_ to come.

Marianne chuckled.

“I do have other business to attend to, so let’s get this over with, shall we?” She said as she caressed his face, Noah’s lower lip trembling in pain. It was numb at this point.

He felt her fingers yank him, opening his legs wide as she positioned herself over him, he felt her warm hand wrap around his dick.

She lowered herself unto him, he moaned loudly as he felt how she guided him inside of her. He couldn’t stop moaning in pleasure, the hooks on his lips grinding with his lower teeth and scrapping against them.

Noah felt the woman bounce up and down on him as she chuckled- it is like it was a game to her. Noah didn’t care- he only felt her warm walls wrapped around him and it felt so good. It was so good.

 

“Come on, Noah.” Marianne said practically panting, digging her fingernails on Noah’s naked shoulders as she continued to ride him over and over again.  “Come on… come on.”

He wasn’t sure if she was talking to him or herself, the sudden increase of her bouncing and her movements making him think that she was seeking her own orgasm as well- he let her, it isn’t like Noah could do anything about it after all.

“Come on…!”

She reached around his back, tugging at all the fishing hooks in unison- Noah felt them rip his skin, some hooks managing to get out of his skin without damaging him further but most of the hooks opened wounds- the blood pouring down his back and feeling his back burn with an awful sensation brought a reaction to Noah.

He yelled. He screamed. He shuddered.

His orgasm crashed against his body, his entire frame shuddering. He was sure he was going to die of pleasure, his entire universe turning into sudden white and bright hot pleasure.

“Shit!” Marianne said at one point, and he felt her twitch and dig her fingernails on his skin more- but he didn’t care.

It was probably the most intense orgasm he ever had in his life.

And he was right, it was so intense he immediately blacked out.

 

When Noah woke up again, he was lying on the carpet floor his body covered in dried blood, his dick covered in semen and his back and lip burning intensely. The man attempted to move, but it burn way too much- he hissed in pain (normal pain, not the pleasurable pain, mind you).

Looking around, he couldn’t find Marianne anywhere, but there were bandages thrown to the floor next to him. On instinct, Noah touched his chest to check if Marianne had somehow bandaged him, but his skin was bare. Bare, bloody and burning.

There was a note next to him. With shaky fingers, Noah barely managed to reach it, unfolding it carefully as his pain basically screamed in intense pain.

 _Hello! I hope you don’t mind me leaving you here- after all, I did tell you I had more things to do today,_ Marianne had written with pink gel pen on the equally pink paper. Noah could have sworn the paper smelled like flowers, too.

_I left some bandages near you, so you can clean yourself up. There is some alcohol in the desk, too, if you want to make sure you don’t have any infection._

_That was fun! Maybe we should do something like that again. Hooks are kind of boring now, though. What about pliers?_

_Love, Marianne._

Noah hissed, as he saw the rubbing alcohol on the desk of the redhead, and the bandages. He sighed deeply, as he suddenly understood what he was going to do.

The pliers came to mind, and Noah stared at his fingernails.

 

No. Nothing with pliers, Noah thought as he grabbed the alcohol, opening the bottle and pouring it into his back. He screamed as he felt the burning on his skin and blood, his throat hurting as he continued to scream.

Pliers were ridiculous, he thought as he felt the burning fade from his back with his shaking legs that barely held him upright. There was no way he would use pliers.

Even he had limits. 


End file.
